A Nice Day
by mmouse15
Summary: Hound and Ironhide are out for a drive and find a mud puddle.


Title: A Nice Day

By: mmouse15

Rating: M

Pairing/Characters: Hound and Ironhide (G1)

Summary: PWP. I tried for plot, and it refused to come out of hiding so you get pr0nz instead.

Warnings: slash, mech seckz

Author's Notes: I used my dear friend naggingfishwife's pictures as inspiration. I also borrowed my son's classics Hound and used my classics Ironhide and maneuvered them, so what I describe is what the toys can do!

The prompts were: mud, unintentional/uncontrollable giggling, light bondage, with no sticky or non/dub-con. I hope I delivered. Enjoy!

Written for the March 2009 rare pairings challenge.

* * *

Ironhide grunted in frustration. He was well and truly stuck. It didn't help that Hound was laughing his aft off, either, smugly sitting beside the large mud hole which was the cause of his current frustration. Growling, he initiated his transformation sequence only to realize, too late, that it was exactly the wrong move. He ended up stuck in an even worse position, partially a vehicle and partially in his root mode. Hound laughed harder, transforming himself so he could clutch his abdominal plating.

"Oh, stop, stop, I'm laughing so hard I think I'm going to bust a pump! The look on your face, Ironhide. You could stop the entire Decepticon army with that face!"

"Shut it, you, and help me out of this mess." 'Hide grumbled.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't ask like that and expect me to just jump to and fix this problem, do you? Here you were, expounding on the benefits of being an older model mech, how experience helped you avoid life's little surprises, and yet, Ironhide, here you are. Stuck thoroughly and being rude to boot. No, I think I'll just leave you here. Perhaps you'll learn a lesson from this escapade."

Ironhide gritted his dental plates and ground them together in an expression of frustration he'd seen Sparkplug use. It was surprisingly satisfying, but it set off another bout of laughing in Hound. Grimacing, Ironhide used as much strength as he could route to one arm to pull it free.

"Please, Hound, would you be so kind as to give me a helping hand out of this muck?" He asked as sweetly as he could, drawling out the syllables and softening the harder sounds. Hound waved weakly, gusts of laughter still escaping him.

"Hang on, can't breathe," Hound gasped, "You're hilarious, Ironhide. Gimme a moment."

'Hide waited not-s0-patiently for Hound to recover his composure. Finally, the scout rolled to his feet and started unhooking the winch that composed most of his chest plates. He deftly wrapped the cable around a boulder to use as an anchor point, tossing the hook to the stuck warrior. Ironhide grabbed the hook and waited as Hound backed up. Once he was positioned, he started the winch and pulled on Ironhide, who found the strain on his one arm to be too much.

"Hound, stop!" Ironhide hollered. The pulling sensation stopped quickly, and Hound started walking toward the anchor point, rewinding his cable as he went. He continued to keep a slight tension on the line without pulling on Ironhide until he'd gotten to the other side of the mud and chosen a different anchor point. This time, Ironhide found himself moving slowly forward and to one side until he'd finally reached a point where he could finish his transformation. Once he could stand up, he could step carefully toward the edge of the mud hole. He kept hold on the cable, allowing Hound to rewind it at his own pace. Hound stepped closer to Ironhide, a huge grin on his face until they were next to each other.

"Thought that was funny, did you?" Ironhide growled at the scout.

"Thought? Man, I KNOW it was funny, 'Hide!" Hound chortled.

Ironhide looked at the hook in his hand, then back at Hound. Moving quickly, he wrapped the cable around Hound's forearm, then pulled the arm towards Hound's other arm and wrapped the cable around them both, sliding the hook over the cable deftly.

"Hey!" Hound objected.

"You think this was funny, I'll teach you funny." Ironhide was grinning with pleasure. He pushed Hound back toward a grassy clearing by the roadside just a couple of paces behind them. Once in the open area, he pushed Hound down and followed him, his fingers moving to Hound's sides as he began to tickle him mercilessly. Hound howled with laughter and Ironhide's grin broke into a full-fledged laugh.

"Tease an old mech like me, and I'll show you what-for!" He moved his fingers down to Hound's waist, digging into the seams above Hound's hips. The jeep bucked under him, his vocalizer squealing as Hound laughed even harder.

"OK, OK, stop!" Hound managed to gasp out. Ironhide obeyed him, shifting his weight so that he straddled the mech under him. Hound gasped air in, attempting to clear his filters and cool his systems. Finally he was cycling air almost normally, and Ironhide leaned over so they were face-to-face.

"Do you surrender?"

Hound couldn't repress the renewed laughter. "Never!"

Ironhide dug his fingers into Hound's sides again, and Hound tried to buck him off. Something changed in Ironhide's expression as their groins made contact, and a darker expression crossed 'Hide's face. He pulled one hand out of Hound's side and pulled his bound arms over his head. Hound tried to pull them back down, but Ironhide's leverage was greater and he held Hound in position, using his other hand to detach Hound's winch system from his chest and pull it over his head, placing it on the ground above him and activating the motor so that the cable was taut and held Hound's arm's over his head. Once that was done, he switched it off and returned his attention to Hound, who was gazing at him, a similar dark expression on his face. Ironhide maneuvered himself around Hound's chest and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. Hound groaned, opening his mouth. Ironhide took advantage, pressing his glossa into Hound's mouth. From laughter to lust so quickly his CPU was reeling, but Hound followed Ironhide's lead obediently and was rewarded with the warrior digging his fingers back into his sides with a very different intent. This time, the touches were meant to arouse, meant to stroke his wires in a very different way. Hound moaned, sensation coming fast and overwhelming him. Unable to reciprocate, he parted his legs, Ironhide shifting to kneel between them, moving so that he was lying over Hound. Unable to continue kissing due to their prominent chest plates, Ironhide fell back on an older method of intimate contact, pressing his chest to Hound's and letting their sparks thrum their excitement to each together as Ironhide continued to explore Hound's body, finding his sensitive spots and exploiting them, making Hound's frame heat up with excitement and arousal. He'd always had a soft spot for the warrior, ever since he'd trained under him but he'd never imagined they would be in this position. So many things had changed since they'd woken up on this strange planet, and Hound was reveling in this particular difference in the warrior's attitude.

"Mmm, yes, 'Hide, right there." He moaned through his excitement as Ironhide delved his fingers into the shoulder joint on one side and around his hip on the other.

"Here? Do you like that, Hound?" 'Hide continued to stroke his fingers along the bundle of wires he'd found deep in Hound's shoulder.

"Ugh, yes, frag you!" Hound writhed as the bundle sent sensations of pleasure straight to his spark.

"Nah, it's you that's getting fragged." Ironhide hooked his hand on the outside of Hound's hip and pulled his leg out further, allowing his groin to nestle closer to Hound's. He started exploring the inside of Hound's leg where the huge bundles from his legs joined up with his torso. Hound threw his head back and screamed as 'Hide rubbed his fingers over a particular cluster of sensors.

Hound was overheating quickly, his vents and gasps unable to bring enough cool air into his frame. Warning lights flashed across his HUD, warning of overheating components and high energy build-up in vital circuits. His vocalizer was staticky, the build-up of excess energy affecting most of his non-vital parts.

Hound screamed until his vocalizer shorted out as Ironhide pulled his hand from his shoulder and brought both hands down to his legs, pulling them out and pushing his thumbs into the join between leg and torso, stroking over the sensors on both legs and Hound fell over into the abyss of overload.

When his CPU rebooted, Ironhide was smirking down at him. Hound found that his hands were free and brought them up to rest lightly on 'Hide's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Hound was aware that Ironhide's systems were running hotter than normal, but he didn't appear to be concerned about his lack of overload. Hound thought quickly and moved, flipping Ironhide on his back next to his winch and grabbing the cable, whipped it around Ironhide's wrists and hooked it closed.

"Hound, what…" Ironhide was confused. Why was Hound doing this?

"Turn about is fair play, 'Hide." Hound informed him.

"Nah, you don't need…awk!" Ironhide's vocalizer squealed as Hound delved in and found one of his hot spots just above his left hip, while the other hand was busy exploring the back of his knee. Ironhide found himself warming up quickly, his previous heat flaring up and blazing throughout his frame.

Hound, however, was not in a rush to end this opportunity. He'd lusted after Ironhide for vorns, ever since he'd trained under the steadfast warrior before the war and his vorns of work in the security forces had continued their intermittent contacts, just enough to keep keen the admiration Hound held for his mentor. The scout gentled his strokes, easing his hands from Ironhide's legs and up to his chest, where he began to explore the bumper of 'Hide's alt form. He smoothed his hands over the windshield that concealed Ironhide's spark, feeling the thrumming of 'Hide's being attempting to break free from the chamber that kept it secure and safe. He then moved his hands over the headlights, eliciting gasps and moans from his willing captive.

"Ah, yeah, right there Hound. That feels so good!"

"You like this, 'Hide?" Hound maneuvered and ran his glossa over Ironhide's chest. The red warrior seemed to jolt at the caress, his form arching under the sensations working through his body, attempting to get closer to the touch that felt so good.

"Yes, you do like it," Hound murmured, "let's see what you make of this." He ran his thumbs from the headlights to the center of Ironhide's chest, then ran them down under his bumper. He was able to wriggle his fingers in between the armour plates that were pulled apart by Ironhide's position, splayed open and with an arched back. Ironhide howled his pleasure to the sky as Hound's hands caressed the thick bundles of cables and tubes that ran through Ironhide's torso. A particular bundle of wires seemed to lead straight to his spark, causing warnings to flash and all his fans to kick on in an attempt to dispel the sudden excess heat.

Hound pulled his hands out and gently stroked them over Ironhide's sides until the warrior could curse at him.

"You pit-slagged fragger!"

"Is something the matter, Ironhide?" Hound asked him sweetly.

"Yes! Finish me off, slag you!" Ironhide strained to get Hound's touch where he needed it, wanted it.

"No. I've wanted to do this for vorns, I'm not rushing this experience." Hound punctuated this statement with a long stroke of his glossa over the windshield of his alt form, and Ironhide could only moan his agreement.

Chuckling, Hound continued to tease at the form beneath him, this time using his glossa to drive the mech crazy. He ran it over 'Hide's windshield, enjoying the energy of the spark hidden below the plating, then over the headlights and crevices of the van form before moving lower. Ironhide assisted him by spreading his legs wider so the scout could nestle himself between them and give his attention to the lower part of Ironhide's form. Once again, Hound ceased his ministrations as Ironhide came close to his overload point and gentled his touch, soothing instead of arousing. This time, however, the trembling did not stop and Ironhide couldn't control his attempts to thrust against the touches. Hound seemed to sense that 'Hide was reaching his breaking point, and this time delved into the sensitive area below his bumper, rubbing his thumbs over sensor panels and splaying his fingers into wire bundles, then making a fist and pulling, shooting sensation straight to Ironhide's core. He didn't last, his overload rocketing through his systems and sending sparks through the cracks of his chest armour, unintentionally triggering another overload in Hound. The burning seemed to last forever, releasing tensions Ironhide hadn't known he had. Hound collapsed first, his mass settling over Ironhide who was riding out his final convulsions. Once the throbbing settled to a pleasant soreness and a relaxing glow, he became aware of the smell of crushed grass, the clouds drifting across the sky above him, and the ability to move one arm. Looking up, he realized that the hook had slipped off and a loop had worked its way off his arm so that he could move and get free of the cable. He did so slowly, attempting to not tangle the cable for Hound. He set his long range sensors to warn him of any approaching spark signatures and rested his hands on Hound's shoulders, sliding into a deep recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Several breems later, Hound stirred, looking around. Ironhide was in a peaceful recharge below him, a smile on his face. Hound grinned at the sight, happiness settling into his being. He noticed his winch and cable and lifted himself carefully off 'Hide. He pulled the cable straight, then stepped on it to give tension and activated the motor. Once the cable was wound he attached the unit to his chest and finally, knelt and shook Ironhide's shoulder.

"Ironhide." He called, "It's time to head back to the Ark." He moved back as the red mech started awake, rousing quickly and coming up in a crouch, weapon at the ready. Hound stayed on his knees, hands raised to show they were empty. Ironhide oriented quickly, stowing his weapon and offering a hand down to Hound, helping him to his feet. Once Hound was on his feet, Ironhide moved his grip to Hound's forearm.

"Thank you."

Hound shuffled his feet a little. "You are welcome."

"Hound. I mean it. It's good to know that someone cares."

"Always, Ironhide." Hound told him.

A smile grew on Ironhide's face. "Besides, it's nice to know that a nice day and a little drive to get rid of some tension can turn into so much fun."

Hound began to laugh, a genuine smile blooming on his face to match the one on Ironhide's. "True! I told you I'd get you to enjoy the benefits of nature!"

"Yes, you did. I may need more convincing, though. I'm not completely sure that it was nature that led to my relaxing." The quirk of an optic ridge told Hound that 'Hide was teasing him in his own way.

"We'll just have to try again, won't we?" Hound told him, feeling better than he had since they woke on this new and different planet.

"Absolutely." With that, the two mechs moved back to the road and skirted the mud puddle, transforming into vehicle mode for the journey back to the Ark.

"Besides, I need to get all this mud off me!"

"Want some help with that?"

"Let me see…" Hound tapped him, causing Ironhide to veer away. "Hey! OK, yes, I do."

"Thought so." Hound's laughter rang out in the woods, a fitting ending to their trip.


End file.
